The present invention relates to new heterocyclic compounds and a process for producing them, as well as to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds.
Compounds such as salicylates, anthranilic acid derivatives, phenylacetic acid derivates, indolylacetic acid derivatives and pyrazolones are well known as drugs exhibiting antipyretic, analgesic and antiinflammatory actions. However, the commercial success of these drugs has been hindered due to side effects experienced by the user. Known side effects created include gastro-intestinal, hepatorenal and hematological disorders.
Alleviation of these adverse effects has been attempted by improving dosage forms and by modifying the chemical structure of the drugs, or more recently by other methods, e.g., the use of pro-drugs.
The present invention results from the investigation for new pharmaceutically useful compounds, comparable or superior in effectiveness to conventional non-steroid drugs, that do not create the above-mentioned side effects. As a result, new types of heterocyclic compounds were discovered and certain of these compounds, exhibiting low toxicity, have been found to be pharmaceutically useful as antiinflammatory and antipyretic-analgesic agents.